


Seen Through Your Eyes

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [36]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angry Cid Sophair, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Ardyn Izunia feels Guilty, Brotherly Bonding, Cid Sophiar Needs A Hug, Confessions, Cor Leonis Is Not Good At Comfort, Cor Leonis is a Little Shit, Daemon Attacks, Death, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Hugs, Love, M/M, Mentions Cindy Aurum, Mentions Melba Aurum, Mentions Mid Sophiar, Mentions Weskham Armaugh, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Protective Cor Leonis, Regret, Sad Ardyn Izunia, Self-Hatred, Sorrow, Tears, Throwing Things, blame, but he tries his hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Mid and Melba are dead. Upon hearing the news, Cor immediately rushes to Hammerhead to see what he can do to comfort Cid in his hour of need. However, Cid is less than pleased to see the Marshal.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cid Sophiar, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Cor Leonis & Cid Sophiar, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually come across a single fic where Mid and Melba have just died, so as morbid as it sounds. I'd thought I would write one. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: I have changed the positioning of this fic because the second chapter will contain spoilers for later stories! I mean I am spoiling it because I am writing this in a an odd order but... meh whatever.

Cor didn’t know how it happened and right now he didn’t really care. All he knew was that Mid and Melba had been killed and that Cid needed someone with him before social services placed Cindy in his care.

Within 20 minutes of receiving the news, Cor had already jumped on to his motorbike and was speeding his way to Hammerhead. Regis and Clarus wanted to go with Cor but thanks to the council it was impossible for them to leave Insomnia. As for Wesk, he was not going to make it all the way from Altissa to Hammerhead in time to give Cid any comfort and much-needed support before tomorrow. That left only Cor. All four of them thought that the Marshal was the only person that Cid was not going to push away. It was for the best that Cor went and that he went alone. Ardyn cleared his husband’s schedule for him leaving the rest of Cor’s week free to stay with Cid if and when he needed him. After losing his son, his only child, everyone thought that was what Cid needed. Someone there to tell him that everything was going to be alright and support him through this trying and upsetting time. Because Cid’s and Cor’s relationship was more father and son like then brotherly, Cor was under the impression that Cid would want to see him. Maybe seeing him would put his mind at rest knowing; that Cor was okay and that Cid had one less thing to worry about. 

However, the Marshal did not expect the reaction he got when he turned up at the garage. 

“Go. Away.” Cid grumbled refusing to look at Cor. 

Cor blinked at the bitterness in his friend’s voice, but he put it down to grief. Like heck was Cor leaving his friend in his time of need. If this was the other way around, Cid would never leave his side no matter the fuss Cor would surely make about being left on his own. 

“Cid, I am here to…” 

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!!” Cid roared, throwing a heavy metal wrench across the room unable to keep in his hurt any longer. “I don’t want ya here! I don’t want you or anyone near me!”

This was the first time Cor had ever seen Cid Sophiar cry. The strong will, give no fucks, grease monkey, hard nut placed his heartbroken face into his shaking hands and silently wept as he sat on top of a car tire. Cor ignored Cid’s demands. He placed his helmet on the floor and sat next to Cid allowing him to have a quiet moment to compose himself. Cor didn’t hug Cid straight away because he knew Cid would only react badly and try to throw him out again. Instead, the young Marshal placed a comforting hand on Cid’s shoulder and waited in silence until he was ready to talk. It didn’t matter how long that took Cor had nowhere better to be. 

Cid wiped his face aggressively and still refused to look in Cor’s direction. “I told ya ta leave.” 

“I am not going to do that so you can get that idea out of your head right now.” Cor said, not removing his hand. 

“I don’t want ya here.” Cid repeated, hoping he could get through to this reckless fool who was sitting next to him. 

“This isn’t about what you want. It’s about what you need. You need someone here to help you understand what’s gone on.” Cor said carefully. He was not good at this comforting stuff (unless they were Ardyn). Where was Wesk when he was needed? Hopefully, boarding the next boat to Galdin Quay.

“My son and my daughter-in-law are dead. Doesn’t get much simpler than that, Kid.” 

“Cid… I have only lost one person close to me before. And I am sorry I am not able to fully understand what you are going through. But I am here for you and I want to help.”

“I’d take anyone’s help but yours right now.” 

Cor took his hand off Cid’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but wince at the harshness. He understood Cid was hurting but… Cor hadn’t done anything to deserve that. The words deeply cut and wounded the Marshal. That rejection felt like he was being rejected by his own dad again. Not that Cor would ever admit that but what the fuck?! Cor was here to help him! Instead of getting upset by Cid’s words, he grew frustrated and demanded:

“What the fuck have I done?!” 

“It’s your fuckin’ husband that’s done it!!!” Cid roared, standing up, violently kicking over his open box of tools. 

“Ardyn? What are you on about? Ardyn hasn’t done anything.” 

“EXACTLY! If your husband had better control of those fuckin’ monsters my Mid would still be alive! Cindy would still have her parents! IT’S ALL HIS FAULT!!!!” 

Cid screamed, his hazel eyes burning with rage as he looked down at Cor. He knew Ardyn was nothing but trouble. Right from day one. Now his son was dead! His daughter-in-law was dead! Cor, the stupid reckless little shit Cid would gladly take pride in calling his son, was married to that daemon! There was nothing Cid could do about it now! Nothing! He wanted Cor as far away from Ardyn as was humanly possible! He did not want to lose someone else he loved that much to a daemon ever again. 

Cor’s mouth fell open in shock. Oh, fuck! He knew he should have fucking waited for Clarus to tell him exactly what had happened before rushing into this. No wonder Cid didn’t want him here. “I didn’t know that’s what happened. Cid, I am so sorry.”

“It’s your husband that should be fuckin’ sorry! A little girl has lost her parents cause of him!” 

“It’s not his fault!” Cor finally stood up defending Ardyn. No matter how angry and upset Cid was, he couldn’t place the blame on Ardyn. He wasn’t even there when it happened. “Ardyn doesn’t control the daemons 24/7, you know that. He can’t it would corrupt him and then we would all be in trouble. Believe me, when he finds out what’s happened... he will never forgive himself.”

“Good! Maybe it will teach him a lesson! Maybe him, your stupid brother-in-law and Reggie will understand that pullin’ back that fuckin’ wall was a stupid idea! What it is doin’ to their people! The people that they have abandoned!” Rage was the only emotion that Cid was feeling and he took it all out on Cor. “If I ever see that daemon again! I will kill him! You understand me Cor?! I will KILL HIM!”

“Yeah. I do. Ardyn won’t come here anymore I will make sure of that.” Cor nodded, trying his hardest to give Cid some assurance.

“Good!” Cid shouted one final time before bowing his head in defeat. More tears came and in a broken whisper he squeaked out. “... I want my son.” 

Cor wrapped his arms around Cid and this time the mechanic didn’t fight him. He hugged Cor back and cried into the Marshal’s chest as he continued to morn the loss of his son. Yes, Cor was very offended that one of his best friends was treating his husband like dirt but if Cid blamed Ardyn for their deaths it wasn’t like Cor would be able to change Cid’s mind. The poor man needed time to heal and come to terms with everything and if Ardyn were here, he would gladly let Cid take his anger out on him. Ardyn was going to be so upset when he found out… right now his husband was not important though.

Cid was. 

“I know you do.” Cor said softly, his grip getting tighter. “You can get through this. And we are all here for you. Me, Wesk, Regis and Clarus.” 

“Thanks, Kid.” Cid sniffed pulling away from the Marshal.

“Don’t mention it. Do you have everything ready for when Cindy arrives?” 

“Yeah.” Cid nodded. “But… I don’t know what ta say to her.” 

“Don’t worry. Wesk will be here come tomorrow morning and we can figure it out then.” Cor smiled softly. “For now, I think you need a strong drink and sleep.” 

Cid scoffed. “When did you get sensible?”

Cor laughed. “Looking after Regis and Clarus singlehandedly has taught me a thing or two.” 

* * *

Cor was with Cid for a whole week before he had to return to Insomnia. During this time, Wesk had been round and helped the Marshal comfort their grieving friend. Also, Cindy had finally been placed in Cid’s care. It clearly hurt Cid a lot seeing the little girl, for she reminded him of his son, not only in physical appearance but in terms of her personality as well. Cor wanted to stay a little longer, but Wesk assured him he had everything under control and that perhaps it was better that Cor took his leave. The Marshal was inclined to agree for a few reasons. One because Wesk was here and he was better at giving emotional support than Cor ever could be. Secondly, their death had been in the news, which meant Ardyn must have read what had happened and was probably sitting in a puddle of guilt right now. 

Cor rushed into his house and stood still when he saw Ardyn staring blankly at the TV. At least, the scourge was not leaking out of him so that was something. 

“Ardyn…” Cor said slowly, sitting next to his husband. “Are you okay?”

Ardyn didn’t move. In a low voice, he said: “He blames me, doesn’t he?” 

“Look, Ardyn it’s not your-”

“Cor.” Ardyn said forcefully, looking Cor in the eye. “He blames me. Doesn’t he.” 

“Yeah. He does.” 

“I don’t blame him either.” 

Cor placed a hand on Ardyn’s thigh and with other his hand, he brought it to his husband’s cheek. “Listen to me. It is only grief talking.”

Ardyn lent into Cor’s touch and sighed. “Who else would you blame though? If I was there, I could have prevented it from happening.” 

“But you weren’t there. That isn’t your fault. You know when people die, you can’t process it straight away, and you try and find anyone you can to blame. That is all Cid is doing. Give him time and he’ll calm down. I promise.” 

“My Marshal, I love you so much. But… I am the living embodiment of the starscourge. I am every daemon that has ever lived on Eos. I have control over them. Even if I wasn’t there, it is still my fault.” 

Cor rested his head against Ardyn’s. This wasn’t fair. Cor didn’t want Ardyn to feel this way and equally, he didn’t want Cid to be hurting either. What happened was a terrible accident. Cor really liked Mid and he was going to miss him. But both Cid and Ardyn had to come to terms with that this was an accident and there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. 

“I love you too. But please, please, please, don’t blame yourself over this.” Cor asked, giving Ardyn a gentle kiss. 

“I’ll try. I promise you that. It’s just hard because I really wanted to start getting along with Mr Sophiar for you. That doesn’t look possible anymore.” Ardyn smiled sadly, trying to let Cor comfort him, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. 

“Just give him time. Okay?” 

“Okay…” 

Ardyn lay in bed that night wide awake while Cor slept soundly next to him, hugging him tightly. Ardyn was so overcome with guilt with what had happened. Because not only had it happened to someone he knew, it happened to someone he knew who was completely innocent. Cid did not deserve this. Mid and Melba did not deserve to die in that way. Cindy… that poor girl. She did not deserve to have to watch her parents being murdered by daemons. But that wasn’t the only thing keeping Ardyn up. What was racing through his head was that, how many other people had this happened too? How many other children had lost their parents because he did not keep the monsters of the night at bay? How many other families had it torn apart? How many lives were lost because he was sat in Insomnia doing nothing? It was a wake-up call alright, and a horrific one at that. He just wished he could say sorry to Cid and Cindy. He knew saying those words would never bring their loved ones back, but what else could he do? There was no other way he could make this right. He just hoped, sometime in the future, that Cid would find it in his heart to try and understand that Ardyn had no part in it. And try to understand how guilty he truly was over it. Until then, Ardyn was going to do what Cor had suggested and keep his distance. He was scared of Cid so that wasn’t going to be an issue. 

But… if that had taken place without Ardyn knowing, there was nothing stopping him from doing harm to little baby Noctis…

Why? Why did Noctis have to be the King of Light? Why was all of this happening now? 

Ardyn shivered as a horrible thought crept into his mind. 

Oh no… oh gods no....

Was the attack on Mid and Melba actually a result of Noctis’s birth? Ardyn couldn’t and refused to let himself kill Noctis, so as a form of release did Ardyn accidentally give the daemons permission to kill someone else? And were those other people Mid and Melba? 

Ardyn felt Cor’s grip on him get tighter and it actually caused Ardyn to weep. Why did this man love him? After everything… why did Cor Leonis only ever see the good in him? It was just one of the many things Ardyn did not understand. But he was okay with not understanding it. Cor was the only thing that was making sense in his life right now, he didn’t want to put any doubt into his husband’s mind by questioning him. 

But at the same time… if that was the case, was being with Cor a good idea? Ardyn didn’t know… 

Ardyn cried himself silly that night and not once did he wake Cor up to have comfort. Because, to Ardyn at least, he felt like he did not deserve it. 


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slides into this really, really, really late!!! 
> 
> I do not know what happened with this fic at all. The first chapter I was all ready to go and then after I posted it my inspiration just died. Well, you have it now and I hope you all like it. Just to note it does a bit of a time skip.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn did as he had promised and stayed away from Cid as much as he could. He didn’t want to cause the poor man anymore pain and he refrained from taking his car to the garage for the time being. In fact, Ardyn stayed away from Hammerhead for a good few months; he knew that Cid still blamed him for Mid’s and Melba’s death and would not want him anywhere near Cindy. Ardyn still blamed himself for that matter as well, and there was very little that Cor could do to change either of their minds. The Marshal bloody well tried to as well. He kept trying to enforce the idea in Cid’s head that Ardyn could not possibly have full control over the daemons all the time and he tried to tell Ardyn that Cid was still grieving. It didn’t work. They were both stubborn old grumpy men who thought they were both right no matter what. 

Why did Cor ask for them to be his family again? 

This behaviour between the two carried on until little Prompto came into their lives and he definitely made things a lot better for them all.

Cor loved his wonderful sunbeam of a child even more for finally, finally getting Ardyn and Cid in the same place as each other for the first time in what seemed like ages. The interaction may have been a very frosty one but it was better than nothing. At least they spoke to each other and didn’t argue when Cindy and Prompto decided they wanted to play a game. However, Cid still refused to allow Ardyn within a few feet of his granddaughter. Ardyn wasn’t offended, well he wasn’t externally offended anyway, he didn’t trust himself near the girl either. Again, Cor couldn’t complain, it was a step in the right direction for the two. And maybe Cor could have a family that actually liked and cared for each other again. That’s all he wanted and it would seem that was all little Prompto and Cindy wanted as well. 

However, there were no new developments in Cid’s and Ardyn’s ‘relationship’ for a long while after that interaction. Not until Prompto had turned three and Cor had been taken ill because Ardyn had accidentally put a daemon inside of him. No one blamed Ardyn entirely for it but Cid did. It didn’t matter if Cor was half the reason for him ending up in the hospital, to Cid it was completely Ardyn’s fault. And Cid made good on his promise about turning Ardyn into car fuel. That only caused Ardyn’s (and the daemons) fear for the mechanic to enhance by tenfold and he promised to never, ever, ever cross the man again for as long as they both lived. Cid was more than happy with this and because he finally trusted the daemon’s word on the matter, he decided to return to Insomnia with him to see how Cor was fairing and to apologise for killing his husband. Cid was still wary of Ardyn, so he placed Cindy at the Amicitia Manor before going to see Cor who was still cooped up warm in bed. 

“Wesk sent cookies, Kid.” Cid said, placing the box on the bedside table next to Cor. 

“Thanks.” Cor smiled, shifting on the bed, trying to hide the fact that he was grimacing in pain. 

“Kid. Ya in pain again?” Cid grumbled seeing right through Cor. 

Cor just waved it off. “It’s fine. I have just taken painkillers. Don’t worry, Ardyn is pampering me like you wouldn’t believe. He’s got Prom bringing me plenty of water and hot water bottles as well. I am being well looked after. Nothing to worry about, as you would say; I will keep on keeping on, now.” 

“Ummm.” 

Cor rolled his eyes and opened up the box of cookies as he began to scold Cid. “Leave Ardyn alone, Cid. He is really trying and he feels really guilty about what has happened.”

“I know. He said. Many times.” Cid muttered, looking away from Cor. “Look, I’m sorry for hurtin’ him.” 

“I am not the one you need to apologise to here.” 

Cid didn’t verbally respond to that. Instead, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down with a massive sigh. A brief silence fell between the two, as the younger continued to munch on cookies and he waited for a reply to his words. The Marshal rolled his eyes, he loved Cid but sometimes the old fart was more stubborn than he was. When Cor knew that no reply was coming he cleared his throat and threw a cookie into Cid’s lap. 

“Ardyn’s not all bad. You do know that, right?” 

Cid picked up the cookie and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Cor shook his head and he had to do a double take on what the mechanic had just said. What? What the hell just came out of his mouth?!

Cid scratched the back of his neck and continued to look down at the floor. “Don’t look so shocked, Kid.” 

“I am not.” Cor said quickly, it was clearly a lie. Cor thought after what he had been through and the fact Cid still hadn’t let go of his hatred for Ardyn over Mid and Melba’s death yet, that was the last thing he was ever going to hear come out of the man’s mouth. Being impregnated with a daemon was one thing but hearing Cid Sophiar admit that Ardyn was alright, that just… Cor didn’t know. It kind of scared him. “I just… I am glad you think that.” 

“He told me what happened. I mean ya two are fuckin’ idiots, and I want ta bang your heads together, but I will admit I didn’t take what he was sayin’ at ya weddin’ as fact. About lovin’ ya and protectin’ ya. After all this… I can see that… He’d never hurt ya on purpose.” 

“Thank you for saying that Cid. That really means a lot to me.” Cor smiled, knowing what strength that must have taken Cid to say. He was so proud of him. 

“Good, cause Kid, I know ya don’t want ta hear it, but ya are like a son to me. Ya nearly died and… I don’t want to go through the same pain I went through before.” Cid said choking on his words, and he didn’t need to look up for Cor to know there were tears forming in his eyes. 

Cor’s heart sunk, he couldn’t get out of bed but he tried to give him comfort with words. “Cid-”

“Let me finish.” Cid cut him off, finally looking up at the Marshal. “Ya maybe called ‘Cor The Immortal’ but ya ain’t one. Can ya just learn for once in ya stupid life not ta get into trouble?” 

“No sorry.” Cor said, giving him a cheeky grin. 

“I thought as much. Anyway, as much as I hate that daemon, and I am only gonna say this once, I know he will protect ya. That is as good as I am ever gonna get to trustin’ and likin’ him. I am just glad that ya are safe and happy. And… I am sorry for givin’ the poor sod such a hard time.” 

“It’s okay.” Cor said lightly. But he couldn’t help but ask. “Cid? What has brought this all on? I mean I am so happy to hear you say it, but why? Why now?” 

Cid shifted in his chair and finally took a bite of the treat. He knew Cor would want to hear that. Well he better give him the information.

* * *

_ “Great, ya back.”  _

_ Cid sneered as Ardyn poofed back into existence before his eyes. The man was still furious. How could he do that or let anything like that happen to Cor?! Their Cor! That kid needed more protection than he would ever let on and to Cid right now, he needed protection from his own husband. Cid thought he was right to raise concerns when this all started. If he had been more persistent and kept pushing Cor maybe he would have seen what a big mistake he had made.  _

_ Ardyn blinked and with a voice laced in defeat. “Believe me Mr Sophiar, I want this curse to end as much as you want me dead.”  _

_ “Nah, I highly doubt that. Ya can piss off then.” Cid snapped, abruptly. He didn’t want Ardyn anywhere near Cindy for any longer than he had to be. But Ardyn didn’t move. “Why are ya still here?”  _

_ “Because we need to have a chat.” Ardyn said calmly.  _

_ “Nah we don’t.”  _

_ “Fine, I will talk and you can listen if you like.” Ardyn said, trying not to sound scared. The man had literally just turned him into car fuel, and yes he was terrified. But he had waited so long to say this. He was not backing down, not when it was just the two of them. “I am sorry for what happened to your son and daughter-in-law-”  _

_ “You bastard! Shut the fuck up!” Cid screamed, wrench in hand ready to throw it at the daemon, to kill him again.  _

_ “I am not trying to upset you! I only want to apologise!”  _

_ “Nah! Fuck off!”  _

_ The fire in Cid’s eyes ignited and he was about to go batshit crazy. He wanted to tear Ardyn apart again for bringing up his boy. For making him think about what took place. It had only been three years, and for three years Cid had done nothing but loathe Ardyn for it. He didn’t want an apology, he didn’t want anything but to see Ardyn suffer.  _

_ Before Cid had a chance to go off the handle, Ardyn raised his hands in the air and spoke as quickly and as genuinely as he could to make Cid see how much pain Mid’s and Melba’s death had caused him. “I just want you to know that when I found out they died I felt so guilty. I felt beyond guilty and it wasn’t even my fault! If I was here when it happened, I would have done all I could to protect them. I have never wanted a soul to die because of the monsters I control. Their death is my fault and I am sorry.”  _

_ “Shut up!” Cid shouted again.  _

_ Just like before Ardyn refused to listen. He stood there and took the scream and waited until Cid was calm enough to hear him out. In a calm and gentle voice, he poured his heart out to the one person on Eos who could scare him to his core.  _

_ “No. You know what else, when I found out what happened to Cor I didn’t want to be on this planet anymore. I wanted to come here and see if you could finally end me. Because Cor and Prompto are my life and if I hurt them… the thought of losing either of them is unbearable. So Cid, I finally understand why you hate me. I understand why you can’t bear to look at me and I understand why you blame me for your son’s death. I blame myself too and I am telling you, one father to another, I am so very deeply sorry for what I did. I don’t want you to forgive me, I don’t want anything from you. You don’t have to believe a word I say either; I am just so very sorry for what has happened. With everything, with Mid and Melba, with Cor and Prompto. Everything.”  _

_ Cid glared at Ardyn and for the first time ever, Cid genuinely felt something other than hatred for the daemon standing before him. _

* * *

“So yeah… I am sorry, Kid.” Cid finished, bowing his head. 

“As I said before Cid, maybe you should be apologising to Ardyn not me.” Cor repeated. 

Cid nodded the kid wasn’t wrong. It amused him sometimes, how Cor had grown up into a sensible human being. Cid never thought he would see the day.

* * *

Ardyn laughed and shook his head at the sight of his beautiful baby boy sitting in the cupboard yet again. He thought they had this teleport thing under control now. But it would seem that little Prom had other things in mind. Why was his baby so precious? It was not fair. Ardyn reached up and grabbed the boy, who immediately started to giggle.

“Prompto, come on now, you know uncle Cid won’t want to see you in a cupboard. He might think you are food.” 

“I’m not food.” Prompto continued to laugh, trying to reach his intended goal. 

“What could possibly be in that cupboard that peaks your interest so, my dear?” Ardyn questioned, unable to stop himself from laughing at his son.

“Cake! Cake dada!” Prom sang with glee. 

“Oh really? Would my little sunbeam like a cake?” 

“Yes please!” 

“Here you go then, my darling.” Ardyn smiled, getting a cake out of the cupboard for Prompto to eat. 

Ardyn’s smile remained plastered on his face as Prom’s eyes began to sparkle as he took the cake out of his dad’s hand and shoved it into his mouth. With a mouth full of food he looked up at his dada and said loudly.

“Thank you dada! I love you!”

“You are welcome.” Ardyn smiled softly, kissing Prom on the forehead, deciding it was not worth scolding him from talking with his mouth full. Prom said he loved after all, Ardyn could never punish his son after those words were spoken. It would just be rude to do so. 

“Daemon.” 

Ardyn lifted his head up, looking towards the doorway of the kitchen to see Cid standing there. Before Ardyn could greet Cid again, Prompto let out a massive squeal and tried to hide himself into his dad’s coat. 

“DAEMON!!! Where?!” 

“Don’t worry darling, there is no daemon here.” Ardyn said softly, rubbing his son’s back. Ardyn found it ever so cute that his son did not see him as a monster. Well, he didn’t yet anyway. No, there was no time to start thinking about that. “Hello Cid, is Cor okay?” 

“Yeah kid’s fine.” Cid nodded. 

Ardyn could sense that Cid was being hesitated. That meant he wanted to have a chat with him. Gods, what had Cor said to Cid to make him want to speak to him? Ardyn carefully put Prompto down on the floor and ruffled his hair. 

“Sunbeam, why don’t you go and see daddy, okay? I bet he wants a hug from you.” 

“Okay!” Prom cheered. 

The little boy quickly gave Cid’s leg a hug before teleporting upstairs, leaving the men in the kitchen to stare at each other. Because this was for Cor, Cid held his tongue and decided that it was time, for Cor, Prom and Cindy, to grow up. 

“I just wanted to say sorry. But I still don’t like ya.” Cid said quickly. 

Ardyn nodded. “As I said before I don’t expect you to like me, or forgive me. But your apology is more than accepted.” 

“I am only doing this for Cor. We nearly lost him and I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“That is one thing, Mr Sophiar, we will always be able to agree on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And it would appear I have gone back to writing angst... Oh well!!
> 
> Had to happen eventually :)


End file.
